


Traitor's forest

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: M/M, Post-War, Secret Lovers, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Hot Rod knew the risk going inA late B-day present for Kiyuo_Honoo
Relationships: Hot Rod/Soundwave (Transformers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Traitor's forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiyuo_Honoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/gifts).



Hot Rod knew the dangers of going into traitor’s forest, and the consequences of being caught with a con. Hot Rod knew, but he didn’t care at all. The flaming mech needed to see if Soundwave was alright. They had fought off Starscream and the quintessons together, and he was very sure that they could live better together than separated by some wall. 

“Hot Rod: distracted by something?” Soundwave said. Hot Rod transformed and smiled. 

“You of course!” The red mech yelled as he was pulled into a hug by the blue mech. “How’s it going? Still looking for old Screamer?” 

Going: well. Hunt for Starscream: continuing but no success. Megatron: too possessive to ever let him be out of his grasp.” The blue mech put Hot Rod down, “Windblade: still split up and missing?” 

“You know it, Bee has this team all set up looking for her while the rest of us are rebuilding half of Cybertron.” Hot Rod said; from the skies, Laserbak swooped down and landed on Hot Rod’s spoiler. “I see you, and I got some treats for you.” The speedster grabbed a bag out of his subspace. The bird chirped happily as Hot Rod pulled out some treats. 

“Laserbeak: enjoys your treats,” Soundwave said, “Soundwave: wishes to get recipe.” 

“Aww and take away the reason that Laserbeak likes to see me? Never.” Hot Rod laughed. 

“Soundwave: will get that recipe!” The blue mech yelled as he lunged and pinned the speedster to the ground. An evil glint showed in Soundwave’s visor as he wiggled his servo’s menacingly. Laserbeak took this as a sign to fly, and look out for anyone who might ruin the pair’s fun. 

“Sounders? What are you doi-” Hot Rod was cut off by his laughter as Soundwave dug into his spoiler. “That’s- That’s dirty!” 

“Love and war: all’s fair,” Soundwave said as he continued to tickle Hot Rod. The blue mech smiled under his mask as he heard the red bot laugh. “Hot Rod: has an enjoyable laugh.”

“I’m sure you do too,” Hot Rod said, catching Soundwave off guard. The red speedster flipped their positions, digging his servos into Soundwave’s sides. Static and laughter mixed together until Laserbeak swooped down and started squawking. “Looks like our fun is over, see you same time next week?” 

“Soundwave: looks forward to it,” Soundwave said as he ran back into the forest. Hot Rod watched with a smile on his faceplates. The red mech knew the consequences of being caught in the traitor forest, but Soundwave was worth the risk. 


End file.
